


A More Meaningful Gift

by wordsbestunsaid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbestunsaid/pseuds/wordsbestunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really cheesy christmas fic that, like dan’s videos has a bs profound conclusion at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Meaningful Gift

        The problem with being/knowing a famous YouTuber who made more than enough money, Phil decided, was being/knowing a famous YouTuber who made more than enough money. Holidays with Dan were more often than not a pain. What did you get for the guy who could have anything he wanted?

        The first four years of their relationship were simple enough and Phil found himself getting gifts for Dan that he knew he’d love. However, as time went on it got harder and harder. The items Dan would usually have eyed for months he could now buy in a heartbeat. Birthdays were hard enough but Christmas was the time of the year where the boys would go all out for each other. The worst part about having to shop for Dan was that Phil knew that whatever Dan got him would be amazing (pun unintended) so he couldn’t even just give him a half-assed present. Not for Dan, his… best friend.

        The subject of their relationship was a bit touchy for Phil. He _loved_ Dan, he loved him with all his heart but he knew that Dan just thought of him as a totally platonic bro pal. But that was getting off topic. He needed to figure out a present for him. He did the usual thing and scoped out Dan’s friends. Louise and Chris had both seemed stunned. They had both replied with the same thing, something along the lines of “ _You’re_ his _best friend_ , Phil. Shouldn’t _you_ of all people know?”. It was true. As Dan’s best friend he  _should’ve_ known what to get Dan for Christmas. But he didn’t.

        He tried doing the typical thing and just asking as unsuspiciously as he could but Dan saw right through Phil’s nonsense. He responded to it with the worst possible answer, “I don’t want anything for Christmas, Phil.”

        Phil was aggravated and completely lost. He had no idea what to do for Dan. He knew Dan had probably figured out something great for him. God, why did he have to be such a bad friend? He let out a groan making Dan look up curiously, “What’s wrong?”

        “Nothing,” Phil murmured with a sigh. He sat down on the sofa across from Dan, sneakily opening Amazon. Then he thought about it. If he ordered a package Dan would just open it as he always opened the door for the postman. Phil supposed that he could offer to get the door but that would just tip Dan off as to what was in the package. He sighed in exasperation, the holiday season really did make him want to rip his hair out. There were no big _Christmas worthy_ gifts that Dan wanted.

        And that was when it hit Phil. If Dan didn’t want any big things he wouldn’t get any. He would instead get twenty-four tiny gifts. Twenty-four for the number of days between December 1 and December 25 as well as for Dan’s age. He would put them all in little boxes for Dan to open on Christmas and hope and pray he liked his gifts.

        The best part of buying tiny presents instead of giant ones was that they were much easier to smuggle in and hide. He started with a homemade gift box of candy that included three different bags of malteasers (the different types reminded Phil of extreme easter nests).

        His second gift was the entire first season of _Free!_. It had originally been intended as a gag gift but after Phil actually thought about it he realized that Dan would probably use that gift for the longest period of time. The third gift was a £25 Starbucks gift card and a £25 iTunes gift card. The fourth was the biggest stuffed llama Phil could find. That was the hardest gift to smuggle into the house. The fifth was a flower crown (laced with mistletoe and holly) and the gifts continued accordingly. Each of them small but thoughtful. On Christmas Eve at midnight, Phil snuck out of his room and unearthed each of the presents he had hidden, placing them with care under the tree. Twenty-four messily wrapped presents and two neatly wrapped, if only by comparison, presents sat underneath the Christmas tree of the Howell-Lester household on Christmas Day.

        When Dan woke up on Christmas morning he was surprised to say the least. It was _11:00_. Phil usually woke up in the early hours of the morning on Christmas day. He wandered into Phil’s room, still wrapped tightly in his duvet. He knocked on Phil’s door, soft enough that Phil wouldn’t hear if he was asleep but loud enough that he would if he was awake. There was no response so Dan gently opened the door.  
Phil was on his side occupying only half of the bed. He was snoring softly. Dan gently shook him, “ _Phil_. It’s time to wake up. It’s Christmas.” Normally Phil would have shot out of bed but for some reason he simply rolled over.

        “No, Dan. Christmas is tomorrow,” he moaned.

        Dan rolled his eyes fondly, “No Phil. Christmas is _today_. Checked the calendar and everything.”

        Phil got out of bed with a sigh, “I suppose that means I have to wake up then. Doesn’t it?”

        Dan nodded, sympathetically, “It does. But if you get up now I’ll make coffee.”

        Phil got out of bed faster than you could say ‘ _Kris Kringle_ ’. “So _now_ you get up!” Dan exclaimed. It was just like Phil to get out of bed at the mention of not having to make coffee. Dan padded into the living room. He was met with a sight. Twenty-four hastily wrapped, by the looks of it, presents. He made the coffee as quickly as he possibly could before settling next to Phil on the couch. “Phil. Just to clarify, when you tried to sneakily ask me what I wanted for Christmas and I said nothing I didn’t mean _twenty-four presents under the tree_.“

        Phil just grinned at him, “You can open yours first Dan.”

        “Yeah, and what makes you think I want to open the gifts first, hmm?” Dan asked.

        “I saw you eyeing them. You know this to be the truth, Howell,” Phil said, smiling triumphantly.

        “What is it about Christmas that makes you call me ‘Howell’,” Dan inquired before beginning to open his presents. He ‘ooh'ed and ‘ahh'ed over each of the presents in turn. When all of his presents were open he handed Phil the ones he’d bought for him.

        “I hope you like these. There aren’t twenty-eight of them but they’re special. Or at least they’re special to me.”

        In the first box was the paper that started it all. The piece of paper from the first ever ‘Phil is not on fire’ where Dan had written all the questions.  
Phil looked at Dan, unable to get enough words to explain how he was feeling. His eyes shined with unshed tears. “ _Dan_ ,” he choked out, his voice saying everything his words couldn’t. Dan smiled sadly at Phil, his lips not moving but his eyes saying everything that needed to be said.

        Dan wiped angrily at his face, rubbing at the tears, “You have another gift.”

        Phil reached into the second box and pulled out another piece of paper. He looked at it and was shocked when he read the date. _October 19, 2009._

_Dear Journal,_

_God I’m nervous. Today I’m meeting Phil, as in AmazingPhil from YouTube. Im currently on a train headed to Manchester-Piccadilly station. I don’t know what I’m going to do once I’m in Manchester. What if I say the wrong thing and mess everything up? What if I’m not what he’s expecting? What if he hates me? I wouldn’t know what to do. ~~What if he finds out about my big fat obnoxious crush on him?~~_  
_I have to go now. I’m getting a bit sick from writing and the ink’s smudging. Goodbye!_

        Phil looked at Dan and then back at the crossed out words that Dan had written. _What if he finds out about my big fat obnoxious crush on him?_ In a sudden burst of confidence Phil surged forward and kissed Dan. Dan was still for a moment before he began to kiss Phil back. They pulled apart, both slightly breathless, cherishing the feeling of finally expressing the feelings they’d both hid for so long. It was no surprise to anyone when after Christmas Dan and Phil became more than just friends.

        So it turns out that what you get for the guy who could have anything he wanted doesn’t really matter. Because at the end of the day it’s not about the gifts you give or receive and it’s not about the expense of it all. At the end of the day it’s just about being in love. And that, Phil decided, was the holiday’s best gift of all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr](http://www.wordsbestunsaid.tumblr.com)


End file.
